1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program, especially to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program which overlap an unique additional image to each image.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, it has been sometimes required to ensure uniqueness of an image, that is, continuity of image data is ensured from forming, receiving or transmitting of the image data and the image data has not been subject to falsification or the like afterward such as insertion of other image data.
In this regard, an image forming apparatus is disclosed, in which page numbers are added in each cycle of successive image forming, so as to be capable of forming images with continuous page numbers (for example, see JP 2003-274151A).
However, in the case an additional image such as page number is added to image data, when the additional image is outputted to be overlapped with a document in the image data, there occurs an inconvenience of difficulty to read the document.
In this regard, an image processing apparatus is disclosed in which a proof mode is available other than a normal print mode, and when the proof mode is selected, simplified image information is output (for example, see JP Hei07-85024A). Also, an image processing apparatus is disclosed, in which cutting-line data is merged to image data for printing and the merged image data for printing is output so as to form a proof (for example, see JP 2003-32475A). According to these images processing apparatus, an outputted image can be checked efficiently whether or not the outputted image is appropriate, such as a layout check.
However, when image data is overlapped with an additional image at the stage of outputting the image, there is a problem of difficulty to ensure that the additional image is unique with respect to the image. On the other hand, as described above, when image data is overlapped with an additional image at the stage of reading the image, there is a problem of difficulty to adjust overlapping position of the additional image.